FROZEN HIGH SCHOOL
by potterfreak394
Summary: AU. After her dad died her and sister were sent to live with their aunt and uncle. They end up at Disworks High. There they meet new adventures, friends, old and new enemies and discover hidden powers. Can they save the world before it's to late? Or will they get sucked into stereotypes before they even start?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1~THE ADVENTURE BEGINS

ANNA'S POV

"Anna! Wake up! It's our first day at our new high school!" I groan and roll over in my bed shutting out the world. New high school. Great. Fifth one in two years. I know right, but it's mostly my fault. After our dad died, Elsa sort of just became really over protective. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but she should start worrying about herself other than me. I can take care of myself perfectly fine. I get out of my bed and walk into the bathroom to get ready for school. I throw my hair into its usual ponytail. After I shower, I throw on a black ripped shirt, ripped black skinny jeans, and my high tops. I really like black. I'm not one of those girls who is a slut and wears bright happy colors and short skirts and shorts. I grab my suitcase and backpack and walk down to the kitchen. I see my aunt, uncle, cousin, and sister sitting around the table eating breakfast. They stop laughing and look at me. I roll my eyes and grab some toast and OJ.

"Good morning Anna. How are you this morning?" I immediately see through her. I wish they would all stop treating me like glass.

"Aunt Jessica, I'm fine. I just want to get to school. Can we leave?" She nods her head and clears the table. We load our luggage into the car and I feel like I'm forgetting something. I run back upstairs to my room and grab my skateboard. It's one of the last things I have from my dad. Other than my necklace, this is what I have left of him. He was my best friend. I walk back downstairs and get in the car. I put in my headphones in and blare my music. Five hours later we are at the new school. We get out of the car and while Elsa and Rapunzel say their soppy goodbyes, I look around the place that will be my home for the next year. Disworks High. I feel someone poking my shoulder and I turn to see my best friends, Eugene 'Flynn' Fitzherbert, Olaf and Jack Frost. I prefer guys to girls. Girls are bitches who are always moody and melodramatic. Guys have less drama. Flynn is dating my cousin and Jack is dating my sister. Olaf is gay and we accept him for who he is. "Hey nerds. What up?"

"The sky. You should know that by know Anna." I roll my eyes at Flynn's comment. I hear a squeal behind me and I groan. My cousin and sister immediately rocket themselves into their boyfriends arms. I turn away to not see their PDA. Olaf drags me over to the table where we can get our schedules and room assignments.

"State your name and year." A woman who looks bored out of her mind tells me.

"Anna Arendelle. Tenth grade." She passes me a paper and I walk away to look at it. My roommate is some chick named Astrid Hofferson and I have room number 394. I really hope she isn't super slutty. Olaf comes and leans his head over my shoulder. "Who's your roommate Olaf? Let me guess. Eugene and Frost right?" He nods his head and we find a bench to sit at while we wait for our lovesick friends to stop with their love fest.

"Hey sis. Me and Punzie are roomies. Who'd you get?" I give her my paper and she lets out a squeal of happiness. "You have the room right below ours. Let's go get settled. See you boys later." They drag me off the bench and to our dorms. I open the door to see that my roommate has already set her stuff up and is sitting on her side of the room with headphones in and on her laptop. She has blond hair that is in a braid with a black tank top, skinny jeans, knee high boots, and a black leather jacket on. I might grow to like this girl. I walk into the room as my cousin and sister wave at me as they head to the stairs. I walk over to my side of the room start to unpack my stuff. I put my black sheets and quilt on my bed, I put my clothes in my closet, tape a few of my posters on the wall, and put a family picture on the bedside table. I put my skate board in the corner and pull out my laptop. I hear a gasp behind me.

"What?"

"You like Paramore?"

"No. I fucking love them. They are one of my favorite bands next to Evanescence." She gets up off her bed and puts her hand in front of me in a fist. I bump it.

"Astrid Hofferson. Any girl who shares my taste in music is a friend in my book. You wanna play twenty questions?"

"Anna Arendelle and sure." We sit on the floor on our sides of the room. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. And I'm guessing that yours is black based on just about everything you own is black."

"Ya. It has been for the past seven years now."

"Why?"

"Well. It used to be purple, but when my dad died, I just started wearing black all the time and it just stuck. What about your rents?"

"Shit that sucks. I hate my dad. He tries to change me. I don't even talk to him anymore."

"Sorry. Do you have any pets?"

"My cat Stormfly. She's with Hiccup right now."

"That your boyfriend?" I see her blush. Take that as a yes.

"Ya. He was my best friend. Still is. We've been dating for three years. What about you? Any guys?" I get a look on my face.

"Next question." She doesn't push it and we continue to ask each other questions. I'm starting too really like this girl.

"Okay last question. Who dared you to get a white streak in your hair?" I run a hand threw my red hair.

"I was born with it. My sister and her boyfriend have the same color hair as my streak." As if on cue said couple bursts into the room.

"Why haven't you been answering you're phone? We were worried sick about you." I roll my eyes at my sister as she pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"I don't know where it is." Lie. "Astrid, my sister Elsa and her boyfriend Jack." She waves at them. "Do you guys need something? Is Olaf okay?" We may be fine about him being gay, but there are some people who aren't.

"No he's fine. You're sister and cousin were worried that you were running off again doing god knows what." Okay so I tend to run away when people treat me like I'm made of glass. Only done it about twelve times.

"Well, I've been right here getting to know my roommate who I realize isn't what I thought she was going to be and is actually a lot like me. You can go back to your little love fest now. Go out with Zelly and Eugene and have sappy romance fun." I point a finger to the door and Jack puts his hands up backing out of the door. I push Elsa out after him. Astrid's phone rings. She answers and talks for a few minutes and hangs up.

"Wanna meet my friends?" I shrug my shoulders and follow her out of the room. We walk to the other side of campus. There I see three girls, four guys, and two cats. She pulls me up to them. "Anna meet Ariel, Tinkerbell, Meg, Fishlegs, Eric, Hercules, and Hiccup. Guys, this is Anna, my roommate." They acknowledge me and the red head, Ariel, gives me a hug, like its natural. Eric pulls her away and into his chest. Those two are dating. I squat down and the cats come running over to me. There's an adorable black cat with green eyes missing a few teeth and the prettiest blue cat are rubbing over me. I put a hand out and the sit like dogs. I push it down and they fall over, playing dead.

"How did you do that?" Hiccup asks me. I just shrug my shoulders.

"Animals just love me, I guess. So who are these adorable cats?"

"The black one is Toothless and the blue one is Stormfly. You have a gift with animals."

"Thanks Ash. I used to volunteer at an animal shelter. I couldn't stand to see them locked up or hurt. It killed me that someone would hurt a defenseless creature. It reminds me of what types of monsters are out there."

"Who wants pizza? My treat." They all nod their heads. "You wanna come Anna?"

"Nah. I should probably go see if Olaf's okay."

"You seem to really care about him. Why?"

"He's been picked on all his life. He's gay and people don't really accept him. I have to protect him. He's my best friend and the only one who understands why I'm the way I am." She nods her head and hugs me.

"Hey, would you mind taking these two back to our room?" I nod my head and start walking away with Toothless and Stormfly following me. I put them in our room and go search for my best friend. As I'm almost at his room I run into a wall. I fall back onto the ground.

"Shit. That hurt." I get up and look in the mirror. "That's gonna leave a mark." I continue my quest and finally find his room.

"What happened to your head?"

"What? No hi to your bestest friend? I got into a fight with a wall. It's fine. I've definitely had worse and you know it." He nods his head and I hop on his bed. "How was your day buddy?"

"Well after your sister and cousin went crazy, I made a friend who accepts me like you guys do. Come on, you'll love him." He drags me out of the room at top speed. We get to the room next door and he knocks on the door. A guy opens it. He's got blond hair, blue eyes, and he's kinda good looking. No Anna, walls up. Walls up. I start to back up.

"Hey Olaf. What bring you to my humble abode?"

"I wanted you to meet my best friend. Get back here." Olaf pulls me towards him as I try to run away. "Anna, Kristoff. Kristoff, Anna." I shake his hand and something furry attacks my legs. I squat down on the floor.

"Oh my god. He is so fucking adorable. Where did you get him?"

"My dad gave him to me a few years ago. He's my best friend. Meet Sven." I look back down at the brown beagle in my arms. I put a hand out and he falls in my lap.

"I can tell. He loves you very much and he loves carrots. He also wants you to stop talking to him like he's a child. He thinks you weird people out when you do that." I look up to see his mouth open.

"How did she just do that?"

"Oh that. That's her super power. She can talk to anything that has been abused in the past. She got the power right after her dad died. She can't stand people being hurt and always stand up for them. She's risked her life a couple of times to save others. It's just the way she is."

"That's awesome and shitty."

"She is right here. And you're okay. You accept my best friend and helped him while I wasn't around. But I swear to god if you hurt him in anyway shape or form, I will kill you." He looks over at Olaf.

"She will. Trust me. I've seen her try and do it before."

"So you are a badass who likes wearing black, and you have a soft spot for animals. Sweet. You two are welcome here anytime." I hear my ringtone from down the room next door.

"Olaf, did you take my phone again?"

"Yuuup! And I ain't givin it back." He pops the 'p'.

"Thank you. I could not deal with them calling them me every five seconds. I love them, but they drive me insane." Olaf's phone goes off and he answers it.

"Well hello, to you too ice queen." He pauses and hands to phone to me. "It's for you."

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? I've been calling you for the past hour. You better get your ass back to your room immediately young lady." I roll my eyes.

"Yes mom. I'll be right there." My voice is laced with sarcasm

"Drop the sarcastic attitude missy. Just get here as soon as you can."

"Fine." I huff out and pass the phone back to Olaf. "I swear she acts more like a mom than a sister."

"Well A, you have run away like what, twelve times. You've scared the crap out of her numerous times. And let's not forget what happened with-. Shutting up." I throw him my best death glare.

"Come on. Let's go please the ice queen. You wanna come Kristoff?" He shrugs his shoulders and follows us. We arrive back at my room only for me to be assaulted with bone crushing hugs from my sister and cousin.

"Where the hell have you been and where is your phone?"

"What no high to your favorite sister and cousin?" They shoot me a death glare. "Well if you must know. I was with Astrid all day until Elsa came in here demanding to know why I haven't been answering my phone. Then after you left, Astrid took me to go meet her friends, who are really nice. Then I went to go check up on Olaf to make sure he was alright. He told me he made a friend and I met him and the most adorable beagle ever. We talked for a little while and then you called and demanded I come back here. Happy now?" I flop back on my bed.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't run off or something really bad happened to you. Whether you like it or not, you're my baby sister and it's my job to protect you. And I- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HEAD?!"

"I kinda got into a fight-," "WHAT?!" Everyone screaming at once is not good for my poor ears. "With a wall. Jeez. It's a little early for me to get expelled again, don't you think?" Elsa continues to glare at me. "I'll be more careful in the future. Now I need food. With you people practically phone stalking me all day, I got hungry. Can I go or is that against your rules too?" I pick up my skateboard and skate to the cafeteria. This is going to be a fun year.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I hear a banging on the door. "Go away. Whoever it is you can wait five more hours," I throw a pillow over my head. Astrid opens the door and I sit up. Jack and Eugene walk in. "Where are your other halves?"

"We wanted to hang out with our best friend. We haven't had a good hang out in months. Put clothes on. Ten minutes. We'll be outside." I throw a pillow at their heads and get out of my bed.

"Sorry about that. They can be a bit demanding."

"It's okay. My friends do the same except they break in and try to wake me up."

"I can relate to that." I go to the closet and pull out a black three quarter shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black vest. I throw them on and put on my high tops. I put my hair into its normal ponytail, grab my skateboard and walk out of the room waving bye to Astrid. "Where to idiots?" They drag me back to their room and I see what I didn't see yesterday. They have a huge flat screen TV with an Xbox and call of duty on it. I take a controller and hop on Olaf's bed. They each take one and flop on their beds. Four hours later after they've gotten tired of losing to me Olaf wanders in, looking frantic. "Olaf, calm down. What happened? It'll- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"Anna, please don't freak out. I was going to the cafeteria and I was jumped." I don't hear anymore because I'm running out of the room. I go back to the scene of the crime and see the people who hurt Olaf still there.

"HEY. JACKASSES!" They turn and look at me. "You may not know me, but I'm gonna be you're worst nightmare." I look around to see how many there are. I count seven. "This is not a fair fight. For you I mean." They start laughing but it doesn't stay like that for long because three minutes later, four of them are knocked out cold. I take another two in a minute flat. There's just one guy left. There is a crowd around me by now.

"I'm so scared." His voice is dripping with sarcasm. "You couldn't take me out even if you tried. You're just a little girl." I knee him in the groin and punch him across the face.

"Don't call me a little girl. I may be small, but I can kill you. Go near Olaf again and I will." He kicks me to the ground and gets on top of me. Just as he's about to punch me, I flip him over and punch him till he's almost out cold. "Let this be a warning. Hurt Olaf again and you'll wish you were never even thought of." I get up off the ground and dust off my arms and pants. I hear clapping. "Thank you. Thank you. I'll be here all week." The crowd disbands and I walk into the cafeteria to get something to eat. I pay for an apple and start to make my way back my room. I get my room and take a shower. I throw on sweats and flop on the couch in my room with my laptop. I start watching reruns of the Big Bang Theory. I see Astrid come in and she tells me how good of an ass kicking I did on the school dicks. Second day and I've already got into a fight. New record. I power my laptop down and head bad to Olaf's room. As I'm about to enter, I here familiar voices. They're talking about me. Great. They don't even have the decency to say it to my face.

"You know it's not polite to eavesdrop." I turn and see Toothless and Sven behind me. I sit down on the ground and they come to sit in my lap.

"I just don't like people talking about me. They treat me like I'm made of glass. I can take care of myself perfectly fine. I have been for years. Olaf is the one who knows about my last boyfriend and what he did to me. I think it would kill my sister if she knew. She can't know."

"When did this happen?" I start rubbing Sven's stomach.

"Last year. He was my first boyfriend. He did things to me that I can't believe let happen. I'm supposed to be stronger than this."

"Who?"

"I can't even say his name. I just call him the bastard or the dick or monster. You get the picture. Just thinking about him makes me sick."

"Who makes you sick?" I look up and see Kristoff sitting down next to me.

"My ex-boyfriend. He did some really bad things. If I see him again, I don't know what'll happen to him."

"I can't believe you beat up Pitch and his army." He fist bumps me.

"So that dick has a name? Now I know who to kill if he does anything to Olaf." We sit in a comfortable silence. We hear girls scream a very pissed off 'What'.

"ANNABETH CHRISTINA MARYBETH ARENDELLE!" I flinch at the use of my full name.

"Shit. I'm in trouble. It was nice knowing you." Olaf's door opens and my friends and family walk out of the room.

"What have I told you about getting to fights? Do you want to add a sixth school in the past two years? Good god Anna, you've gotta stop this. You took on seven guys who are probably twice your size. I know you were just protecting Olaf, but you could've been seriously hurt. You don't think do you? Whenever it comes to someone getting hurt, your mind just shuts off and you go kill the person who caused harm. You are not invincible Anna. You could end up back in the system for this. Your father would be disappointed in you." I gasp and she throws a hand over her mouth. I stand up, my tears threatening to glaze over. "A, I swear I didn't mean that. I'm so sorry."

"No Rapunzel say it. I'm a disgrace and a burden to everyone around me. No one loves me. It's in my nature to protect people. I can't help it. I just want to stop what might happen to others that happened to me. I couldn't stop it. I can stop everything else. I don't care if I'm never loved again. The only thing that matters is that I save people before they have the same fate that fell on me."

"Anna, I didn't mean anything." She crying, that bitch. I turn away from her.

"Olaf, don't tell them anything. Don't follow me." I run.

ELSA'S POV

What the hell just happened? Where did that come from? What does Olaf know that I don't? What happened to my baby sister? I need answers.

"Punzie, what the hell? Did you have to bring that up?"

"I swear I don't know where that came from. I never meant to hurt her."

"Olaf, what do you know that we don't?" Olaf looks up at me with shock.

"I can't tell you. Kristoff, whatever she told you, never repeat it. Ever. You never heard it. Got it?" He nods his head walking off in Anna's direction. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see if my best friend is okay. She hasn't been that close to crying in front of you guys for seven years. I haven't seen her this heartbroken since last year. You really hurt her Rapunzel. You can't blame her for being her. She needs to protect people because she couldn't save herself. Sure I hate that's she's always putting herself in danger, but it makes her who she is." Olaf runs off in the same direction that Anna just went in five minutes ago.

"What the hell happened last year?"

"That's what I want to know. You don't think it has anything to do with HIM do you?" Me and Rapunzel share a look. All we know is that it was a really nasty break up. She had wall up when dad died. She lowered them when she dated him. After they broke up, they were up higher than ever before.

"Wait, you mean the jackass who broke Anna's heart into a million pieces?" Wow Flynn, you're slow today.

"Obviously idiot. Anna's walls went up higher than the wall of China after that break up. Who's the only person she tells everything too? Olaf. Who was there when they broke up? Olaf. He never judged her because she gave him something he never had. Love and Protection. Although we hate what she does, she does it out of the bottom of her heart." When did you get so inspirational Frost?

"Jack's right. Right now she needs Olaf. Let's give her some space." I need to figure out what happened to my baby sister. Sooner rather than later.

OLAF'S POV

I cannot believe that she said that. This close to that time of year. Most kids love celebrating their birthdays, but not Anna. Really shitty things happened on that day. A week from now, she'll be sixteen. Another birthday not being celebrated. I go and find my friend and see her with Kristoff. She needs someone to trust. No one thinks she can defend herself because she's small, but if you've ever been on the receiving end of her punches, you'd know she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. I wish people would stop trying to change her. She's perfectly fine just the way she is. She had really bad things happen to her. A girl with that much love doesn't deserve anything that happened to her. I watch them for a few minutes and then walk up to them. She's mostly calmed down. I get her up off the ground and we wave to Kristoff. I take her back to her room and she crashes in her bed in a dead sleep. I throw a blanket over her and watch her for a minute. I cannot believe everything that happened to her. But she will get through it. She always does.

ANNA'S POV

I wake up the next morning and get dressed for school. I throw my hair in its usual ponytail and throw on a black Paramore t-shirt, black jeans, and my high tops. I walk to the cafeteria with Astrid and with sit with her friends. Olaf enters and sits next to me.

"You okay, buddy?" I just put my head on his shoulder and he pats my head. "You know Zel didn't mean it."

"I know but she really hurt me. And I don't get hurt often. You know that. You didn't tell them anything, did you?"

"No. I know you will tell them when the time comes. Gotta go. Tell me what you told Kristoff when you can. Love ya nerd." He runs off back to my friends, sister and cousin.

"Love you too, geek." I see Astrid giving me a look

"That was Olaf. We look out for each other. Know each other's darkest secrets. He's the only person I actually trust." She nods her head a we start heading to our classes. History with Mr. Jafar. Pretty good class. The rest of the day drags on. Last period. Finally. Olaf and I have that class together. We're almost finished with class when a guy with red hair walks in. Oh shit. Looks just like his brother. He looks at me and sends me a sad smile and sits down in front of me. When the bell rings, he drags me and Olaf to a deserted hallway. "What happened? I can take it."

"Anna, I'm so sorry for what my brother did to you. And I know that this impossible, but he's out." The color drains from my face and I fall to the floor. He leaves knowing I'll be fine with Olaf. We sit on the floor for what feels like hours.

"Where have you two been? Anna, what's wrong?" My sister kneels down to my level, seeing that I'm hyperventilating.

"This has to be a joke right? He cannot be out. He needs to rot there for life."

"I really wish it is. But it's not. And if he's out, he's looking for you."

"What are you guys talking about?" I see that Jack and my sister look terrified.

"Never mind. Can we go get food I'm starving?" We walk down to the cafeteria and Rapunzel shoots herself across the room at me. "I know you didn't mean it. I forgive you." We sit down and eat. It's kinda like old times. We part ways. I cannot believe he's out. I don't know what I'm gonna do when I see him. But it's not gonna be pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The first week of school just drug on and on and on. It's finally over. Thank god. It's Saturday. Three days before my sixteenth birthday. So not looking forward to that. Astrid and Hiccup are on her bed. Fishlegs and Tinkerbell are on the couch. Olaf and me are spread out on my bed. Kristoff is on the floor leaning against my bed. The other four are on a double date. We've all become really good friends.

"So Anna, what are you doing for your birthday?" I shoot Olaf a terrified look. Why did you ask that Tink?

"She doesn't celebrate that awful day. Never has. Never will."

"Why?"

"A lot of really bad things happen on that day. I'm cursed." They all look at me like I'm crazy.

"Sure you are. Can we still get you something?"

"I don't care. Just don't tell me it's my birthday." Elsa bursts into the room with the hugest smile on her face, practically jumping. "Are you sugar high again? What do you want, big sis?"

"Not this time, little sister. Something much better. He's back. I missed him. Can you believe it? I haven't seen him in forever. " She says jumping over to me squealing.

"There are two people I refer to as he. Be more specific. And stop doing that you're scaring me." She hops on my bed.

"Oh you know who. He looks just like me, except his hair is brown. He wants to talk to you."

"Fine can you do that later? I don't want to do it now." She nods her head and makes herself comfortable on my bed.

"Wait. Snotty's back? Awesome! Is he back for good?" Olaf gets too excited over him.

"Who's back?" Thank you Kristoff.

"Our brother. He's my twin who's older than me by six minutes. We're older than Anna by three years. He was always mom's favorite." I slap her arm hard for that one.

"What the hell Anna?"

"Don't bring that bitch up ever again."

"I didn't know you had a brother A. I thought it was just you and your sister." I look over at Fishlegs.

"We were all close when we were younger. Life happened and that was that. He's a great brother."

"I wonder if he had fun? Did he tell you guy's what he was doing?" Thank you Olaf.

"It didn't come up in our last conversation. Don't know what he's doing here though. Probably here to yell at me."

"Unless his twin told him, I think you're safe. Can we go see him? Please?" Olaf gives me his best puppy dog face. I laugh at him.

"Guy's I'm right here. I gotta go. Later losers." I stick my tongue out at her and she does the same. "Are you five Annabeth?" I glare at her. And throw a pillow at her. It hits her square in the face.

"Stop calling me that. I hate it and you know it. And yes I am. Love you too big sis." I turn back to Olaf as she leaves. "Do you have to be so excitable?"

"Yes. I just haven't seen him since you two had that argument two years ago. And he left after that. Maybe he's here to tell you he was wrong."

"Doubt that. He's Snotlout. He doesn't apologize even when he knows he's wrong. In his world, he's always right. I'll find him later. I'm still processing that he's here." I lay back down on my bed. Olaf and my brother are really close. Not as close as me and Olaf, but still close.

"Wow, making friends while I'm gone, little sis? Never thought I'd see the day. Last time I checked, you were a small antisocial goth girl who hated the world and people." I sit up and see my big brother leaning in the doorway.

"Well maybe if your head wasn't up your ass, then maybe you'd notice it. And I still hate people and the world. Are you here to apologize?"

"Yes. And as your big brother I give you permission to date that dick you seem really into." I look over at Olaf.

"Did you not get that text I sent you last year?" Snotlout gives Olaf a confused look. "Well, let's just say she's not exactly into him at the time being.

"Don't let this go to your head, but I was wrong about him and you were a hundred percent right. Ask Elsa and Zel what they think happened. I really don't wanna talk about it." He nods his head and starts to walk out of the room. I leap out of my bed and run after him. I throw my arms around him and give him a huge hug. I may have been pissed at him but I still love him. "I love you Snotty. Even though you pissed me off two years ago, I can forgive you. Don't tell them what you think happened. Go. I'll talk to you later." He puts me back down on the ground.

"I love you too Annie. See you later." I walk back into my room and I see everyone packing there things up getting ready to leave.

"Were gonna go get pizza. Wanna come?" I shake my head no and they all leave. Olaf and me are the only ones left.

"Olaf, Snotlout's back and that dick is out. What am I gonna do if I see him?" He pulls me to him.

"I don't know. Just go with the flow. See where each day takes you."

"Let's go find my siblings. I wanna know where he went." I proceed to drag him out of the room. We walk up the stairs to go find Elsa's room. We find it and enter. Why is there room so bright? It pink, blue, purple, and basically every color except for black. They're more spring and winter type of girls. They also love the daytime. Me, being me, I like the night. The darker the better. "Why does it have to be so bright in here? Where's the black? I think I just went blind." I lay down on the floor because Jack and Elsa are on her bed, Eugene and Zelly are on her bed, and Snotty's hogging the couch.

"I always knew you were going to be the dark child. Ever since you were a little kid. Even before you started wearing all that black shit." I glare at him.

"Oh shut up. At least I don't look like a prostitute. And I wear it for a reason. Are you staying?"

"Why? Don't want you're big brother hanging around you every second of the day?"

"No not really. You are a pain in the ass a lot of the time. I can take care of myself perfectly fine." Olaf sits down next to me and puts my head in his lap as he plays with my hair. I swat at him. "O, stop it. You know I hate it when you do that."

"Annie, your birthday is coming up soon. Still think you're cursed?"

"Oh I don't think I'm cursed. I know I'm cursed. Don't get me anything. Olaf, stop playing with my hair. I hate it enough already." I feel him pulling at it. "Don't even think about it. I will hunt you down." I feel a yank and he runs out of the room. "SHIT! OLAF GET BACK HERE!" I get off the floor and gather my hair frantically as I follow him out to the courtyard. "Olaf give it back to me right now." He pulls it back with two fingers and shoots it across the quad. "FUCK! WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?!" I'm frantically searching the ground trying to find it. Basically impossible. In the corner of my eye, I see that they followed me out here. To them, I probably look like a psychotic person. But I am freaking out. Too many memories come flooding back at me. I can't breathe. When tears about to pour over, I find it. I quickly put my hair back where it belongs and let out a sigh of relief. My breathing goes to normal and I pull my knees to my chest rocking back and forth. Olaf squats down in front of me and takes my head in his hands.

"I am so sorry. I thought you were ready. I was wrong. Forgive me?" I nod my head and he pulls me to him. A few tears slid down my cheeks. I furiously whip them away. No Anna, you're not allowed to cry. Walls up and no one can hurt you. He looks back at my face. "He's not worth it. I don't want to see tears come out of these eyes again unless they're happy. Got it." I nod my head and get up off the ground.

"I'm almost there Olaf. Just give me some more time. He really did a number on me. I can't forget it that easily. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." He drags me over to the cafeteria. They follow us in there. We sit down at a table.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I see Olaf immediately flinches. I turn around and see his ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you if you came near him again, I was going to put you in the hospital." I hate him. He hurt Olaf. You never hurt Olaf and get away with it. I stand up and pull him out of the room. "What do you want Milo? You hurt my best friend."

"I came to apologize. I never wanted to hurt him. My parents made me do it. They threatened me. I love him." My mouth drops. He's never had anyone who loved him before. "I stood up to my parents. I don't care what they do to me, but when they threaten my sister, I have to listen to them. I would do anything for her."

"You really love him, don't you?" He nods his head. "Okay, I'll let you off with a warning this time. But if you ever hurt him again, I will kill you. Got it?" I run back into the cafeteria and drag Olaf out of there. "Make up." I leave after that.

OLAF'S POV

"Why are you here?" I cannot believe he's here.

"Olaf, I never ever meant to hurt you. My parents wouldn't accept me. They threatened my sister. I had to do it. My sister means everything to me. I stood up to my parents and took my sister out of the house. You mean so much more to me than anything. Olaf, I love you. Can you ever forgive me?" My mouth drops. He loves me. I can't believe it.

"You really mean it?"

"More than anything in the world. You are my everything. I would do anything to protect you."

"You really hurt me last time. But I can understand the cicumstances. I love you too, but if you hurt me again, Anna will be out after your blood." He laughs at that and then grabs my face and kisses me. Oh god. I have missed this. I never want to stop. But unfortunately it does. He grabs my hand and we run to the administrator's office. I change my room so we are in the same room. We walk hand in hand to my room so I can pack my things and move into my new room. It's just across the hall. This is the happiest I've ever been. I never want it to end.

JACK'S POV

Flynn and I walk back to our room the next day after our date with our girlfriends to see Olaf packing his things. "Olaf, where you going?" He has the biggest smile on his face.

"Moving across the hall." A guy, who looks familiar walks in to help him. "See you guy's later." They laugh as they walk across the hall. Snotlout wanders in.

"Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while. I need to go find a place to crash."

"You can stay here. Olaf just moved out." He falls on Olaf's deserted bed. A flashdrive falls to the floor. I pick it up off the floor and look at it. I shrug and put it in my laptop. My screen is immediately flooded with pictures off Anna. Not good ones either. She covered in bruises and cuts and blood. There's a video. I click on it as Flynn and Snotlout look over my shoulders.

Anna's voice says, "Olaf, stop it. Why do we have to do this? I already know what happened to me. I don't need photographic proof of it." She pulls a shirt on over her head.

Olaf's voice says, "The police needed pictures. Would you rather some complete stranger took them or I did." Anna sticks her tongue out him. "I still cannot believe he did that to you. He is a monster. We're gonna make sure he's locked up for life, A. He's never gonna hurt you again." She lets out a laugh.

Anna's voice says, "Doubt that. With my luck, he's gonna break out and then all hell is gonna break loose. I shouldn't have let this happen. I'm never letting anyone in again."

Olaf says, "Anna, you can't blame yourself. Even if you were more powerful than god, it still would've happened. Whether you like it or not, you were terrified and when that happens, you can't think right. You couldn't have stopped it."

Anna says, "I'm changing everything. Walls are going up higher than ever before. I'm never trusting anyone again. Black is it for me. And I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing bad happens to anyone ever again. I have not been able to save myself, but I sure as hell can try to save everyone else."

Olaf says, "You don't need to shut the world out. I can help you get through this. Don't go dark on me A.

Anna says, "Well it doesn't matter if I go dark. Darkness has been around me since I was born. The dark never bothered me anyway." The video ends. Snotlout looks like he's gonna kill something. Flynn and I are in shock. We stay like this what feels like hours until Anna wanders in.

"Hey guys have you seen-," The color drains from her face when she sees what's on my screen. "Where the hell did you get that?" Her voice is barely above a whisper.

"It fell out of Olaf's bed."

"I could've sworn we burned that." She walks across the hall and drags Olaf back in with her. "I thought we burned this. Why do you still have it?"

"We did burn it. I swear. I don't even know how it got here."

"How much of this did you see?"

"All of it. What the hell is this Anna?" Snotlout is pissed. He has a right to be.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Just forget you ever saw it."

"I cannot forget what I just saw. You are my little sister. Who did this to you? I need to go kill him."

"I can protect myself perfectly fine. And it's already been taken care of. You don't need to worry about it." No one says anything else. She has a look that's a mix between terrified and pissed off.

"But A, he's, you know."

"I know. I never want to see his face again." Olaf's phone rings. He walks out of the room. After a few minutes he pops his head back in.

"Anna. You need to hear this." She walks out of the room. We spy on her. I see her take the phone out of Olaf's hand. "Care to tell me why that bastard is out?"

"Anna, he got out because he was cleared of all charges. Believe me I want him back there too, I saw what he did to you. His bail was paid and he's out, but if he comes near you again he's going back in."

"Thanks Cobra. I'll keep an eye out for him. I gotta go, but it was nice talking to you." She hangs up the phone and hands it back to Olaf. "I cannot believe they let him go. They have all the evidence they needed. He confessed. They told me they weren't giving him bail."

"Anna, maybe it's time you told them."

"Not yet. All they've seen are pictures. I'll know when it's time to tell them. I need to go see that flashdrive. Someone else might've had a copy." She walks back into my room and takes the flashdrive out of my laptop and tosses it to Olaf.

"This is not mine."

"I knew it. That mean's someone knows what's on here. Just my luck. I need you to give it back to me for an hour. I have to call someone." Olaf's eyebrows shoot up.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd talk to him again. BRB." He walks into his room and returns five minutes later. He tosses her something. It's her cell phone. No wonder we can never get a hold of her. "Are you sure you wanna do this A?"

"It's my only option. You people call me too much." She scrolls through her phone. She lets out a breath and clicks on a number. She puts the phone to her ear. "North, it's me. I need to talk to him." She pauses again. "Hey Bunny, he's out and I need your help." Her voice cracks. "No please don't bring her with you. I already have enough problems without you bringing that bitch with you. Just hurry." She hangs up and puts the phone in her pocket.

"Is he gonna help?"

"Yeah. He wanted to bring her with him, but I have way too many things on for that bitch to be here."

"I can't help right now. I've got something else to do." He blushes.

"So you two made up? Good. I can take care of this by myself for now. Have fun. But not too much fun. And be back at ten."

"Yes mom. Do you want to tell him your rules?" His voice is laced with sarcasm. She crosses her arms over her chest. He walks into his room and pulls a guy out.

"Here are the rules. Back by ten. No drugs or alcohol. Call me when you get there and when you're headed home. Have fun, not to much fun. And if you hurt Olaf at all, I will kill you. Now go. Your faces make want to throw up." They walk over to her and each kiss a check and they walk away hand in hand. "What? Don't you two have girlfriends?"

"Not tonight. They're doing some girly shit. We were just gonna play video games all night. Did you come here for something?"

"Oh yeah. I'll get it later. It's not important right now."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my goddaughter. You've grown kid." She turns and looks at her godfather. She puts her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. I didn't call you here to ask how you were doing. Let's just get this over with so I can get on with my shitty life."

"Still a little spit fire. You really haven't changed have you?"

"Change can be either good or bad. The only reason you're here is because you guys saw what happened. Still don't know how you did it."

"It's because I'm awesome like that. You used to be really fun to hang out with kid. Now you're just no fun."

"Well when you have a life like mine, you can't trust anything."

"I know kid. But don't take it out on me. Take that out on wait, what do you call her now?"

"The cold hearted bitch who ruined my life. She's the reason everything bad happened in my life."

"I'll get to work on this right away. Go have fun. You do know how to have fun right?"

"Well, duh. I don't live under a rock. But I don't like having fun. Whenever I have fun, something bad always happens."

"Whatever. I need to talk to you later. See ya." She waves to him as he walks away. She opens her mouth to say something, but before she can, a blond guy and a red haired guy hides behind her. It's Kristoff and Peter.

"Hide us."

"From who?"

"Wendy." They cowers further behind her. She starts laughing.

"What did you do this time?"

"We didn't do anything this time." Anna hits Kristoff over the head. "Oww. You haven't seen her mad. You don't know how bad she can get. She'll probably get Tink to join her. I swear they do everything together."

"Well, they are best friends. And I'll probably join them. Are you sure you didn't forget that today is her birthday?" They shake their heads no. "Well, then what's the problem?"

"Mom and dad came over today. They told her their cutting her off. Like they did to me when I turned eight. They waited until she was fourteen at least."

"And that means what?"

"She has to move out and support herself. But what's worse is who was with her."

"Who?"

"A woman about the same age as them came looking for you." If it's possible, Anna's face gets even paler.

"Shit. If you'll excuse me, I need to go kill my godfather." They walk off.

"What now?"

"Gentlemen. Now we follow her to figure out what the hell happened to her." We proceed to follow them.


End file.
